Integration of computing devices, from personal computers to mobile devices, into connected local networks is becoming increasingly popular. Users of such computing devices have demanded and will continue to demand better ways of managing connected devices, including capturing information and sharing information.
Users may capture content and other data, and wish to upload it to a network. For example, a driver may capture footage related to his commute on the way to work. In another example, a car may capture information related to conditions or an accident. In an additional example, a service provider may wish to receive uploaded information and authenticate that information. There remains an ever-present need for improved ways of uploading and authenticating information.